With the development of communication technology, wearable devices are widely used. To improve human-computer interaction, more wearable devices begin to use touchscreen technology. In some instances, a touch module and a display module are designed as integrated. For example, an Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) conductive layer is added on top of the display screen and protected by hard glass. However, a touchscreen with ITO would suffer brightness reduction, and hardware cost of the touchscreen could be driven up.